once in a blue moon
by goldenightingale
Summary: mikan, a simple ordinary woman, who happened to be working as a waitress, kicked out from her job because of one rude guy named Natsume Hyuuga, she looked for another one, only to end up as the maid for the same guy. what the hell was she gonna do? especially after learning the secret of the Hyuugas...
1. Chapter 1

_Konnichiwa minna-san_! I'm a new writer of fan-fics, so please do not kill me for being annoyed with my work! _Onegai!_

Disclaimer: Even if I want to, never in a million years, will Gakuen Alice belong to me.( hehe, I really wanted to do that at least once!)  
_  
'Do you really want to die that bad?' _  
_'Why? Won't you be happier if I did?' _  
_'Baka! Stop being so selfish!'_  
_ 'I need to be stronger!'_  
_ 'Then let me help you!'_  
_ 'No.'_

* * *

She sat up in bed. After a few seconds of rubbing her still sleepy eyes, she stretched, her golden brown hair tumbling down her shoulders and reaching her back. She yawned, wide, pink, full lips parting and a cute nose wrinkling. She opened her eyes, revealing honey colored irises still sleepy, her long and thick eyelashes casting shadows on her high cheekbones. After a final stretch, she flopped back down on the bed.

'Baka! Baka! Baka!' The shots rang out and the poor girl on the bed flew, her head hitting the board of her small bed.  
"Mou, Hotaru! What did you do that for?!"  
The said girl merely rested the legendary invention on her shoulder, before saying, "I told you to wake up early, stupid." in her normally emotionless voice.

"I am not stupid!"  
"Yes, you are."  
"Hotaru! Don't be a meanie!"  
"Act your age first. You're 20 now, not a 10 year old child. Besides, you are making both of us late for work."  
"Hai!"

Mikan Sakura stood up from her bed and rubbed her aching head a final time before turning to Hotaru Imai, her best friend and the one responsible for waking her up in such a rude way, and giving her legendary smile. Hotaru leveled her deadly invention she called the "Baka gun", used for hitting idiots like Mikan, at the girl and Mikan immediately ran for her bathroom.

Hotaru sighed softly, so softly as if she didn't sigh at all, and sat down elegantly on the shabby bed Mikan just vacated. The two girls had been together for a long time, so Hotaru is not surprised at all with her friend's tardiness. Hotaru admits readily that she is a very anti-social person and would just rather build things than talk to another person. This is the main reason why she is called the "Ice Queen" and the reason why no one wants to talk to her.

But Mikan, with her bright smile and cheerful personality that never fails to appear, went straight to her and said, 'Do you wanna be friends?' She knocked her down immediately with the latest invention she was working on that time, ironically the 'Baka gun'. After that encounter, she expected Mikan to stay away like the rest of her classmates who tried to do the same. After all, she was also considered weird, building things that can kill a person, an IQ higher than theirs and so quiet and reserved with herself, her mask of indifference always in place.

But Mikan kept coming back. And again. And again. And again. Withstanding the limits of a body's capacity exposed to the Baka gun that is continuously being updated, Mikan also showed her so much kindness and warmth that she was not able to resist her charms and managed to finally tolerate her at the end of their elementary school years.

'You are very precious! I love you!' was what the dumb girl would always tell her. And she would only look at her and stare at her honey colored eyes and hit her with the baka gun, especially made for her. And of course she would complain, but Mikan has already figured her out and knows that this is how she shows her love.

At least, this is what she tells herself whenever Mikan makes her annoyed and she needs to remember why she bothered making friends with an idiot of a girl. But as she listens to the silly girl now out of the bathroom and running around the small room, hurrying to get dressed, she knows that deep down inside her.

And I mean, really deep down. Deeper and deeper. Deeper. She really is grateful to have a friend like her. Then she glanced down, looked at the time and shot Mikan square in the forehead without even looking up.

* * *

So, how was it? this is the first chapter. i will try to update as much as i could! please leave a review!

(kyaaaa! i have wanted to be able to write that ever since i read my first fan-fic! hehe! NATSUKAN forever! RUKARU forever! GAKUEN ALICE forever!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again! I am the so-called author of this story. _

_I am here to tell you all that Hotaru and Mikan's image would be slightly different from what is 'normal'.__Wanna know why?_

_This is for my friend, Danielle Quejadas, who had been dreaming for that change, specifically in Hotaru, since forever! Hehe, this is for you, Dang!_

Disclaimer: Even if I want to, never in a million years, will Gakuen Alice belong to me.

* * *

Mikan, being Mikan, was now pouting at Hotaru as she tied her hair into her trademark pigtails as they leave the shabby place she calls house. She now has Baka gun marks on the back of her head and although that seems to always be her daily dose of medicine, she couldn't stop complaining. Scratch that. She **wouldn't** stop complaining.

But as always she only complains the moment they are far away from her house, the moment they step foot on the concrete street, she would open her mouth and spill everything she was holding back. And as always, Hotaru would do nothing but glance at her once, but in that single glance, Mikan would be reassured.

But of course, the serenity between these two never lasts. When they are in Hotaru's car and driving towards their work, Hotaru would be completely oblivious of the other girl's moaning and whimpering. Then again, another normal day for the two of them.

As, they reach their destination, Mikan can't help but ask the same question over again.

"Ne, Hotaru? Why do you have to go early to work when you are the manager?"

And as always, Hotaru would hit her in the head with the Baka gun before answering,

"So that lazy workers like you do not abuse my superior kindness. Which reminds me, why do I even let you work in my restaurant at all?"

"Because… I AM YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

"You had graduated college with honors and has the license to teach. Annoy them, not me."

"HOTARU! You know I am not as evil as you to leave my best friend behind! Besides, I like working as your waitress."

And as the bickering goes on, mostly with Mikan doing all the talking and Hotaru staying silent, they reach Hotaru's restaurant: **Crabs L'amour. **Only one girl can ever think of that name for a restaurant. Translate: I Love Crabs...)

Mikan would always gawk at the restaurant as if she had never seen it before, and look at her friend in awe. Hotaru would always know what the idiot is thinking then.

'Wah! Hotaru is such a genius to be able to start a restaurant all by herself!'

And when the look turns into something similar to awestruck, Hotaru would also know that her thoughts changed direction, like this:

'Ah, look at her hair, like a black waterfall falling down her shoulders. And that smooth ivory skin, complementing her bottomless violet eyes perfectly. Then again, everything about her is perfect. I am so lucky to be her best friend.'

Just like that, Mikan would be thrown out of the car and Hotaru would always leave her at the employees' parking lot, while she drove away, hiding the slight smile that would always grace her elegant face whenever she 'reads' Mikan's mind.

Now, Mikan, for a short while would whimper and mewl like a kitten, but would always jump up and then cheerfully bound towards the door to change into her waitress' clothes. Talk about mood swings. But since Mikan had decided to always smile, she would do this every single day and never get tired. Ain't she amazing?

As she enters her workplace as usual, her co-workers would surround her and she would be bombarded with questions, sometimes advices, and most of all, gossip. She would always ignore the gossip part though. Hotaru always looks at her disgustedly when she spouts nonsense of gossip. And so, to preserve their _wonderful?_ Friendship, she vowed to never again listen to gossip. Boy, can she space out.

"Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning Mikan, did you sleep well?"

"Morning, better hurry up Mikan, you are later than usual."

"Ne Mikan, do you know who is coming?!"

"It's HIM!"

"Kyaaa! I don't care what I have to do. Get fired or whatever, I will be able to catch his attention!"

Through this all, Mikan would always politely nod while focusing on getting into her work clothes. Hotaru, being Hotaru, designed the dress herself.

It was black, knee length, long-sleeved and high-knecked. Form-fitting, accompanied by white ankle socks and simple black shoes. Topped off with a white apron shaped like a crab, with the claws acting as the belt to keep the apron in place, it is considered simple by most of the customers at first glance.

But as time passes on, one would notice a strange shimmering in it as the waitresses walk by, as if they were constantly followed by a soft spotlight, expertly showing off the girls' best features and curves.

And Mikan being Mikan, do not notice this effect atll, only very hapy that she gets to wear something designed by Hotaru, her beloved best friend. As she finally finishes up changing, talking non-stop about minor issues like how cute a cat she saw this morning is, she would always give a cheerful 'thank you' to whoever made her meet Hotaru.

As for her, she was very contented in her life and is very confident that nothing can ever be better.

* * *

_Now, we all know who that HIM is right? So, sorry if a bit clichéd but hoped you enjoyed it!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I just want you guys to know..._

_I am graduating from high school this year!_

_Good luck to us IV-Quezon! (altough none of you will ever see this... T_T)_

* * *

Hotaru's restaurant is very famous. Whether its fame came from the excellent food she offers, she has a wide variety of dishes except for the crabs, or the enticement of lovely ladies serving you, she at least knows that she did not have to blackmail people into buying from her. And this was satisfying result indeed.

This can be seen from Hotaru's face. Although her cold expression is not broken, when you look closely enough and use a magnifying glass, you will be able to see a rare, warm glimmer in her violet eyes indicating that she is pleased.

As for her office, it was set just the way she likes it. No girly things around, completely neat and utterly cold and gives off the feeling that the room can suck your soul out if you do not make her happy.

And knowing Hotaru, she might just have been able to create a device for that.

As we escape the Ice Queen's office, we are faced with something so bright that can only be Mikan.

And her co-workers had to wonder, why is someone as cold as Hotaru Imai, be friends with someone as, well as Mikan, as Mikan Sakura?

Well they do say opposites attract. And now, these polar opposites are about to have their lives in a merry jumble.

As the arrival of SOMEONE, grew closer, Mikan was being as naïve and innocent as always. To think that she would have finally gotten a clue from the many times that she had worked in the restaurant, to see her actually getting a hint that she is the main reason why Hotaru keeps on getting customers. Male customers.

My, the world would end.

Seeing Mikan in that dress, her gracefully gliding around the restaurant, her bright smile always in place, her pigtails softly framing her heart shaped face, is like seeing an angel. Her lovely, musical voice the background music as the customers eat. What more could you ask?

But stupid Mikan, although she got the second place in their ranking next to Hotaru, couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she is BEAUTIFUL. Is that so hard to believe?

Back to the story. Mikan has just finished serving another customer when the bell to the door rang, indicating that a customer had arrived. She turned around with her heart warming smile in place and said. "Welcome to Crabs L'amour!"

Usually, she ould receive a smile in response or something. But not this:

"Hn."

She stared in shock at the guy before her, not caring if he had gorgeous raven locks messed up and crimson eyes eyeing her intensely.

No, she cared that this someone cannot even bother to greet her properly.

But, of well, she was already used to Hotaru.

Gaining back a reason to smile at the rude stranger she showed him his seat without further ado and handed him a menu, the way she treats every customer she had.

That was when she noticed a deadly silence covering the restaurant.

She turned around, and was completely unnerved by the fact that everyone is looking at her as if she sprouted two heads. 'What did I do?'

Shrugging off the attention with a casual movement of her shoulder, she faced her customer again. Only to be met by the same strange silence that everyone looked at her with.

_'She doesn't recognize me?'_

_'Do I have something on my face?'_

_'What the hell is she frowning for? Wait, am I staring?'_

_'Oh good, he averted his gaze! That means I am clean!'_

_'She might not be one of my fans. . . who am I kidding, everyone is MY fan. Wait, she's smiling, guess she knows who I am then.'_

For some strange reason, the guy who had been looking at her so intensely suddenly changed his gaze into a bored one. Mikan was confused by this change of action (she isn't one to talk), but she still has to complete her duty.

"Sir, have you decided on what to order for today?"

"Hn. I'll have the special dish for today."

"Right away, Sir."

As Mikan snapped her little notebook she uses for writing down orders shut, she was about to go give the order to the chef when she was stopped by a glare.

More like menacing glares that make her shiver involuntarily. She glanced around, wondering where the feeling was coming from, when she looked at a woman that was her previous customer and had been so shy.

She was glaring at her.

Taken aback from the sudden change of mood, she gave the chef the order. Even he was staring at her in amazement.

Unable to keep silent any longer, she snapped, "What?!"

"You don't know him?" asked the incredulous chef.

Mikan rolled her eyes, not seeing the chef suddenly sweating and becoming pale, "I don't care if I don't know him. He is a customer and that is that."

"Well, maybe we can change that fact, Polka-dots." Murmured a husky voice from behind her.

* * *

_I know that many things were left unexplained but pleaseeee, be patient!_

_Oh, and to the one who reviewed, my heart was bursting with joy when I read that! Arigatou!GAotaku !_

_I will make sure to make you proud! (too much?)_


	4. Chapter 4

_hehe, I was kinda in the mood to write so here we go! please enjoy!_

Disclaimer: Even if I want to, never in a million years, will Gakuen Alice belong to me

* * *

She screamed and the guy in front of her merely flinched at her sudden screaming.

'Tch. Why did I follow this girl again?'

But Mikan wasn't done yet. What she wanted to know was how the hell did that guy manage to learn the print of her underwear.

"HENTAIIII!"

"Oi, stop screaming."

"I will if you tell me why the heck did you peek under my skirt! And when?!"

"You idiot. You showed it to me when I walked inside the restaurant."

"WHAT?"

Unable to believe what he was saying, Mikan opened and closed her mouth like a fish, but a very cute fish, and tried to remember when the HELL did she show her underwear to him.

And then it struck her.

When she had bowed after giving her customary greeting, she had unknowingly, gripped the edges of her skirt in annoyance with the way the said guy greeted her back. And so when she stood up, she brought her skirt with her, giving him a view of her panties before she had released her skirt to grab the menu card instead.

She reddened, her cheeks suddenly becoming a rosy color, brightening the color of her honey colored eyes. Of course, both males present at that moment did not fail to see this.

Not noticing them at all, she squeezed her eyes shut, wishing that the ground would open up and swallow her whole. But of course, it did not happen.

So instead, she bowed down low, this time making sure she was not gripping her skirt, and said in a mournful voice, "I am so sorry, Sir!"

The said guy raised his eyebrow at this. He was expecting her to actually deny that it had happened. Or else, blame everything on him. It was the first time anyone ever apologized to him, much less a female.

As he gazed down at her bowed head, he remembered why he had followed her here.

She had left him alone, vulnerable to the hungry and lusting women in the restaurant. And even if they seemed to be restraining themselves from jumping on him, many waitresses appeared out of nowhere and started trying to seduce him.

And although this was an everyday occurrence for him, being ignored was something that no one could have ever predicted in a million years.

"Stand up. Do you know me?" the girl obeyed still berating herself for shouting at him.

"No, Sir." She said hesitantly.

"I am Natsume Hyuuga."

If Natsume, expected the girl to instantly grovel at his feet and beg for his mercy, he would have been so disappointed. The girl didn't even blink.

"I am Mikan Sakura, Sir."

For some reason, hearing her call him 'Sir' made him annoyed. Usually he would be grateful for this kind of respect coming from the opposite sex, but when this girl spouts that stupid word, it makes him want to boil down-.

'Do not even think about it.'

Instead, he made himself focus on the issue at hand.

"Little girl, you have some nerves calling me a pervert."

"I apologize again." Then she frowned, "I am not a little girl."

He nearly raised his eyebrow again at that. One minute she was all cheerful, then angry, then apologetic and now annoyed. This was interesting.

"I am offended."

"You will get over it."

"I am still a customer here and you will treat me as such."

"I am sorry, Sir. Please continue."

"I do not even see the benefits of talking this through with you."

"Oh, this is very important! Through this, there would be no misunderstanding!"

"Hn."

Before he could torture the girl further, both annoyed and interested with her replies, another person came into view.

It was Hotaru Imai, the manager of the restaurant, who came out to inspect what the fuss is all about.

"Hyuuga."

"Imai."

"You two know each other?"

"He's my money-maker."

"She's my blackmailer."

Glares were exchanged.

"We are cousins."

* * *

_of course, in a different dimension, called MY WORLD, things like this happen._

_please read and review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello again! this chapter would be somewhat answering you r questions GAotaku-san!thank you again for reviewing my story!_

Disclaimer: Even if I want to, never in a million years, will Gakuen Alice belong to me.

* * *

Mikan blinked at the sudden declaration. Cousins? Hotaru had never said anything about her having any relative members. All Hotaru would tell her was that her parents are both dead, having peacefully lived on and died of age, but other than that, nothing more.

She narrowed her eyes at Hotaru, completely forgetting about Natsume Hyuuga, and tried to make Hotaru guilty with her puppy eyes that nearly no one is immune to. But of course, not Hotaru.

She pulled out her Baka gun and proceeded to hit her with it. Mikan, as always, flew to the other side of the kitchen where dozens of people working could only watch her fly by.

"Why are you even here Hyuuga?"

"What are you talking about? I am your money-maker after all. Treat me with some respect."

"You, of all people, know what I can do with your pictures."

"Blackmailer, I could easily go to the press and tell them to never come here again."

"Oh, and what are you going to do with the pictures that I used in the first place to blackmail you in advertising my restaurant?"

"Already burned them."

"I could just as easily blackmail people into going to my restaurant."

As the battle of the wills went on, Mikan was starting to get up and recovering from the Baka gun. When she noticed Hotaru and Natsume Hyuuga locked in a stare down, she panicked.

What about the customers stillinside the restaurant?

She peeked outside and of course, the customers were still there, with the female customers occasionally glancing at the door every now and then. She concluded that this reaction could be because of Natsume Hyuuga, the arrogant guy who seemed to be used to ordering people around.

At the mention of the said guy, she wondered why none of the female population in the restaurant were not hurrying to rip the doors to the kitchen open. Then again, as she rubbed her sore head, Hotaru is infamous for ruthlessly hitting people.

Still, why aren't they panicking like her, considering all the chaos that had happened in the kitchen. People, this is Hotaru Imai we are talking about. As Mikan thought about it, she finally realized that Hotaru must have made the rooms sound proof and installed with a security camera.

This explains why Hotaru knew about the chaos without other people knowing.

Mikan sighed in relief and turned around to face the kitchen. The only people left were Hotaru, Natsume Hyuuga and her.

Hotaru had sent the workers away the moment she realized that Hyuuga was planning on doing a long battle of wills. None disobeyed her of course. No one wants to end up like Mikan.

When Hotaru noticed Mikan staring at the deserted kitchen, she motioned her over, deliberately cutting off whatever remark Hyuuga was about to say.

"Mikan, you are supposed to be serving the customers."

"But Hotaru! With all the chaos happening- "

"I don't want to hear your excuses. I could fire you right now."

"You can't! Hotaru, you need me remember? You once told me that I am an important factor to your business, whatever that means."

"I know that. So why are you not serving anyone right now?"

"Eh?!"

Mikan hurried for the doors, knowing that this was her once in a lifetime moment to receive a second chance from Hotaru. She was about to escape when a hand grabbed her arm.

She looked at Natsume Hyuuga, currently holding her prisoner from going out.

"Oi, Imai."

"Quit wasting my time Hyuuga."

"Fire this idiot."

"She is my money making idiot too."

"I want her fired."

"I want her making me more money."

"You said you can fire her."

"What are you planning Hyuuga?"

"Just fire her already."

"I need compensations from the customers and money that will affect my business when I fire her."

"I can easily give you twice that money."

"How?"

"Pictures, Imai. Pictures."

"Deal."

"Good."

"Mikan, you're fired."

"See you, Polka dots."

And as Mikan watched the two evil lords who had just nonchalantly ruined her life, she couldn't stop thinking on how to live on. Who the heck is this Natsume Hyuuga?

* * *

_everyone, more details would be revealed at the next chapter, so please wait for it!_


	6. Chapter 6

_gomen ne, minna!_

_i won't be able to update as much because we would be busy with graduation..._

_so, please leave reviews! it makes me more excited to write._

_oh, and arigatou GAotaku-san for supporting me!_

Disclaimer: Even if I want to, never in a million years, will Gakuen Alice belong to me.

* * *

Mikan totally snapped. She just stood there, her mouth open and her eyes blank, for once not even following Hotaru leave the room. It was as if she just became frozen, a living statue, her expression that of a dejected child.

Her co-workers started filling in the room, cautiously approaching the frozen Mikan. Her female co-workers who had once been itching to rip the hair off of her when they saw her being given attention by THE Natsume Hyuuga, and she totally ignoring HIM, were now completely sympathetic to her situation.

Everyone knows that Mikan loves Hotaru the most in the entire world, and although it was brief, they were also sure that Hotaru kinda loves her back. But with this situation, with Mikan carelessly throwing out Mikan on the streets just for additional money, how was Mikan going to survive?

"Mikan, are you alright?"

"Mikan you have to be strong!"

"This is what you get for befriending a monster."

"What are you gonna do now?"

The last question seemed to snap Mikan out from her daze. She blinked and walked forward haltingly. But as she walked, her voice grew stronger, with confidence…. And definitely angry.

"What I am going to do now, … is hunt THAT IDIOT OF A GIRL DOWN AND BRING WITH HER THAT ARROGANT NATSUME HYUUGA!"

Her friends tried to stop her, realizing that Mikan was out of control and could do something rash that could cost her life, and theirs if they do not stop her. But Mikan was full of adrenaline and shrugged them off, going berserk.

"HOTARU!"

The woman in question of course did not show any reaction of hearing her friend's scream. Well, as they are in a sound-proofed office, she wouldn't be able to hear anything at all, except that she is wearing an earpiece connected to the security cameras stationed all around the building.

Hotaru merely turned off the earpiece with a special remote, considering how she designed it herself, she knows exactly how to shut off the hearing sense in one room while still able to hear the going ons in other rooms.

She eyed the raven-haired man in front of her. Being his cousin, she was totally oblivious from his charms that makes him irresistible to any girl, no matter how rude he may be. But, Hotaru smirked, it seems as if her idiot of a friend was not affected too.

She could see what other girls find him so attractive for. With messy raven hair that looks as sexy as hell, piercing rare crimson eyes that gaze down straight into your soul and a face that has every asset of royalty, starting from his sharp cheekbones and lips that girls dreamed about kissing for hundreds of times.

And Natsume Hyuuga was not just about the face value. Tall, lean yet muscular, slightly tanned and with abs that men can only wish they have, intelligent and athletic, he is the perfect guy.

At least that's what Hotaru keeps on reading about Hyuuga, not that it matters to her. As long as Hyuuga provides him some money, that was fine with her, much to the annoyance of the famous top model.

Whixh is why Hotaru was surprised that he was willing to give up money in order to fire a girl. And Mikan at that. This was getting interesting.

"So, Hyuuga, what do you want?"

"What are you talking about Imai?"

"I know that you would rather die than dirty your precious hands in firing a girl."

"I just happened to really want her fired."

". . . . . . ."

"I want her working for me."

"Of all the people you could choose, why my best friend?"

"Never thought you would ever have a best friend."

"Answer me."

"She doesn't want to rape me on sight."

"Translation: she's the first girl I ever met to treat me like any other human being."

"She is weird, just like you."

"Translation: she's interesting and I'm curious about her."

"She sure looks stupid though. Polkadots? Pigtails?"

"Translation: she's cute and I like her."

"I really want to kill you right now."

"Translation: stop translating my innermost thoughts."

"Imai."

"Hyuuga."

Before another stare down could occur, Hotaru asked another question:

"If she finds out about that-"

"Leave it to me."

* * *

_in the next chapter, things are going to be much clearer so please wait for it._

_arigatou!_


	7. Chapter 7

_everyone, i am thankful for all of your support!_

_thank you mystery555 for reviewing! i hope you enjoy my story!_

Disclaimer: Even if I want to, never in a million years, will Gakuen Alice belong to me.

* * *

SLAM! The door to Hotaru's office slammed open wide, revealing an out-of-breath Mikan. Natsume, seeing her, calmly stood up and made his way to the doors. And as he passed Mikan, he smirked and said, "Good luck finding another job, Polka."

She stiffened and Natsume passed her, with that arrogant smirk still on his handsome lips. The moment Natsume was out of sight, Mikan had to grit her teeth and control herself on not following the arrogant guy outside and smack some sense into him.

She nearly succeeded too.

The moment she saw Hotaru, her anger came rushing back together with the sharp pain of betrayal. Hotaru knows her condition more than anyone. So why would she do something like this now?

She pouted, wanting to cry but Hotaru hates seeing her crying more than listening to her gossips. She stared at Hotaru and became frozen again when she saw her merely ignoring her dramatics.

A vein popped out of her forehead and she couldn't keep it in anymore.

"H-O-T-A-R-U !"

"What now Baka?"

"How could you do this to me?!"

"Shut up and vacte your locker immediately. I need to hire another one to replace you as soon as possible."

Shocked, Mikan can only stare at her, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. She quickly turned around, planning to escape immediately to not let her tears show in front of Hotaru. Before she could escape, Hotaru called her out.

"Mikan."

"Yes?" she asked, still not turning around.

"Bring this with you." Hotaru said and threw a folder at her.

Out of reflex, already used to Hotaru throwing things at her, she caught the folder. Then she stared at it for a long time.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . -. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"HOTARU! Is this really how you are going to treat your bestfriend that you just fired?!"

Baka!Baka!Baka! went Hotaru's Baka gun.

"Open the folder you idiot."

Still dizzy from the shots, Mikan obediently opened the folder and took out the papers inside.

**WANTED:MAID**

As she held up the papers, Mikan felt as if the heavens were once again shining down on her. She sniffed, realizing that Hotaru would never fire her and leave her out on the streets without first making sure that she is still going to be able to live.

As she jumped up in joy and ran towards Hotaru for being such a life-saver, Hotaru immediately shoved up the Baka gun in her face and Mikan stopped. She values her life after all.

But it doesn't stop her from looking at Hotaru gratefully, and she smiled at her knowing that Hotaru does love her after all.

"Your papers are already set. Tomorrow, I am going to pick you up and drive you to your new job. I also found out about the details so you have to pack every possession that you have because you are going to live with your new masters."

"W-what? I am going to live with them? But what about you? I won't be able to see you anymore?!"

"I know the place, remember. I can just drop by anytime."

Suddenly, Mikan shows real panic, her eyes similar to a cornered animal. The wild look that Hotaru despises. She knew exactly what the idiot was thinking.

"You'll be safe. Don't worry."

And although Mikan remained a bit skeptical, she still continued to smile and hugged Hotaru without a protest from the Ice Queen.

'Hyuuga, you'd better treat her well or else…'

When Mikan finally left her office and started vacating her locker, Hotaru immediately started working on what had been bothering her the moment Hyuuga showed interest in Mikan.

She took out the copy of the video of the moment Hyuuga walked inside her restaurant and every single moment that Natsume was in, even the parts where they were in her office.

As she reviewed the tapes and watched Hyuuga's expression closely, she wondered once more what made Hyuuga so interested in Mikan of all people.

And as she watched their interaction and conversation, she saw Hyuuga slightly soften his attitude towards the girl. Only those as expressionless as her can read his face and know what he could be thinking, but Hotaru knew that Hyuuga had never met a girl like Mikan before.

Hyuuga had never tolerated such insolence from anyone, much less a girl. And Mikan, with her roundabout answers and constant mood swings, should annoy him most of all. And yet,he dared to even keep a conversation with her and follow her. He even wants her to be his maid!

As she remembered Mikan, she frowned as she thought about her condition today. Although leaving that demon's house for good was part of the reason why she accepted Hyuuga's offer immediately, she couldn't help but worry about her.

Leaving that house would cause a lot of problems but if it's for Mikan, Hotaru would do anything. Anything at all, just to get Mikan away from that demon.

* * *

_hehe, sorry for that! anyways, just a heads-up... whenever a story is being narrated, it has a bit of Hotaru's POV, kay?_

_please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_gomen ne minna!_

_i was totally busy with my graduation and wasn't able to update sooner. but now that i am officially out of high school, i will make sure to update everyday!_

_oh, and thanks to those who had reviewed my story!_

AvrilLavigne25

maycerdena

citystarfun

mystery555

Mikanatsume4eva

GAotaku

BakaMikan

* * *

The day finally ended, with Mikan thoroughly exhausted physically and mentally. She had just been questioned for a thousand times over and over again on what happened in the kitchen and in the office. Her co-workers had practically wanted to kill her when she said that THE NATSUME HYUUGA was nothing but an arrogant jerk.

Of course, when she started to vacate her locker, her co-workers stopped bullying her and started to get the idea that she was serious about leaving her work here. And everyone tried to stop her both physically and mentally. Either strangling her or stealing her bag. Even making her deaf with all the shouts and all the reasons why she must not leave.

The moment she mentioned Hotaru's name, everyone stopped as they all know that what Hotaru orders, is what Hotaru gets.

And this, Mikan all told to Hotaru as she drove her home making Hotaru annoyed with her expressive gestures and exaggerated way of talking.

Hotaru stopped the car suddenly, making Mikan fall forward and nearly hit the dashboard but was thankfully wearing the seat belt. Mikan gave a sigh of relief before turning to her best friend and glaring, "Hotaru! What did you do that for?!"

"Mikan."

"What?"

"Get out of the car."

"Eh?"

"Now."

"But-but Hotaru, I didn't really mean it!"

"I want you out of this car within three seconds."

"You can't be that mean! Don't leave me out of nowhere!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, wait- where are we?"

"We are going to eat."

With that said, Hotaru left the car herself and left Mikan staring after her. Due to her constant ramblings, Mikan did not know that Hotaru had stopped near a restaurant named **Food for the Gods.**

That would explain it. Hotaru loved this restaurant as much as her own, maybe more because of the quality of the crabs they serve here. Hotaru's normal number of plates consumed when eating crabs was five, but here she reaches up to ten and sometimes even twenty.

Mikan groaned and followed Hotaru inside the restaurant, where Hotaru was waiting for her by the doors. As they walked inside, Mikan was totally oblivious of the stares they received as they were led to their table by a cute waitress.

Hotaru, of course, was not as oblivious and glanced at Mikan at the corner of her eye. Mikan had changed out of her work clothes and into her street clothes which consists of an overly large sweatshirt covering her arms and neck and jeans.

On any other girl, it would look completely stupid, as if the girl was trying to be a nerd as much as possible. But on Mikan, it looks like a new fashion trend.

Even with her hair tied up in pigtails and her body hidden from lustful eyes, Mikan still catches the attention of many people, including the Natsume Hyuuga.

When they were finally sitting down and were served immediately, Hotaru started finishing off the crabs one by one. Mikan didn't order anything, saying that she was too full to eat. And as Hotaru ate, Mikan could only look at her in exasperation.

When they finally left the restaurant, it was already quite dark. Mikan cried out in frustration and pushed Hotaru to hurry up and get going already. As they finally started to drive back home, with Mikan still scolding Hotaru for taking a sudden stop just to eat crabs, Hotaru looked at her with her emotionless eyes and looked at her neck.

"Where did you get that bruise, Mikan?"

Mikan grabbed her sweatshirt close, realizing that it had slipped when she was desperately trying to stop Hotaru from coming back to the restaurant for more.

Unlike what others think, Mikan wasn't wearing that style of dressing to make a fashion trend or even just because she felt like it. She needed these clothes to hide her secret, the one that only Hotaru knows.

As she averted her eyes from Hotaru's searching eyes, she looked out of the window to try to compose herself. But what she saw made her lose her composure more.

"It's him." , she whisphered.

Hotaru heard her, and looked out of the window herself. As she looked at the sight before her, she showed no sign of changing her expression at all. But Mikan knew her long enough to detect the tightening of her jaw and the flash of anger in her violet eyes.

"Well what do you know? It's the devil himself." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

And Mikan only smiled at Hotaru's usual greeting to the man in front of them, waiting in front of the shabby place Mikan calls home.

When Hotaru stopped the car, Mikan immediately jumped out, not even doing her usual routine of crying her eyes out at Hotaru to stay a bit longer.

"Father."

* * *

_Everyone, i am very much thankful to the reviews you gave me! and yes, i will make sure to answer the questions you have!_


	9. Chapter 9

_this is for everyone who gave me reviews for updates_

_arigatou, minna-san!_

Disclaimer: Even if I want to, never in a million years, will Gakuen Alice belong to me.

* * *

As Mikan looked at the man in front of her, she prayed that Hotaru would just leave already. She does not need her to witness this scene. She wasn't expecting him to be outside and awake, considering how drunk he was yesterday evening.

The man in front of her, the one who she just called 'father', was not really her father. She was adopted.

Ever since she was young, she lived with her grandfather. Her parents were both dead at that time, and she never thought to ask Grandfather anything about them. And when Grandfather died due to a flu that just got worse, Mikan was alone at the age of 10.

Hotaru, her ever-loving best friend, took care of her and comforted her at those times of great depression. She was the one who had told Mikan to continue to smile, because that was who she is, who Mikan is.

And they were able to stay like that for two years, until the government finally learned about Mikan and decided to put her in an orphanage.

Although Mikan continued to run away from the orphanage and back to Hotaru, Hotaru always kicks her out and brings her back to the orphanage, knowing that it was the best thing for her.

And in time, Mikan learned to love the orphanage, especially the people living there. And so, Mikan tried to pay back those times of trouble she brought them and learned the household chores and did them all herself.

Because the nurses in the orphanage were old and couldn't do all those chores by themselves, Mikan took it on herself to be the mother hen of the orphanage. And there, Mikan was finally able to find peace.

One man changed that all. Since no one really adopts the kids in the orphanage, the sudden arrival of Alfred Malfria shocked everyone. But when he announced that he was taking Mikan home with him, no one could defy him.

And why not? Everyone said that he was rich and seems quite responsible. But Mikan just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off with her new father.

The demon showed his true colors the very first night. Mikan was already swept away from the orphanage without even saying goodbye. All the time they were in the car, the demon would just chat with her amicably and smiling.

Then, they reached her new home.

It was worse than she expected.

The outside look was nice enough, practically the same with all the houses in the subdivision, apart from the missing garden yard in front of the house.

It was her first clue.

Then when they stepped foot inside the house, the demon slammed the door close and threw his bag down. Mikan stared in shock at the house, dusty and totally worn out. It was not the type of antique house you would love to roam around in, but the old house that you want to tear down.

The demon started shouting orders at her then.

"Hey you! Slave! Clean the house and make sure I get something to eat when I get back."

Mikan merely stayed silent, still unable to believe that someone can be that deceitful. She was unable to move at all, still frozen in shock. And the demon arrived with her still in that position, sitting down with her back to the door and her hand still gripping her bag.

Consequences and punishment. He calmly walked towards her and struck her at the cheek and she fell. He continued beating her, kicking her in the stomach and repeatedly muttering curses of why he had to pick such a useless child.

When he tired of beating her, he went out and returned drunk. With his looks, no woman was able to resist him, and he used this to get free money and beer from them. All of this, Mikan learned in one night.

Since then, Mikan learned to follow orders immediately, learned how to endure the pain his beating gives her. Learned how to wear those clothes in order to hide the bruises, which are always on her body and never on her face.

The demon had already learned that bruises on the face are hard to cover up and stay much longer. In order to keep up the ruse that he was treating her well, he would always be gentlemanly and like a father to her whenever guests arrive, now that Mikan had cleaned up the place.

He made up excuses on why Mikan wears those clothes, and said that it was because she wanted to be a boy. People would only laugh of course and Mikan would laugh with them. And nobody knew anything was wrong.

But Hotaru can never be fooled by Mikan's fake smiles and laughs. She finally managed to learn the truth from her, when she accidentally gripped Mikan's arm hard, and Mikan flinched in pain.

Hotaru had wanted to take Mikan away that very day, but Mikan refused. She said that Alfred was just wrong in the head, that she just had to endure a bit longer.

In spite of everything, Mikan can never forget what her Grandfather taught her: to always look for the good in others. It was the only memory she had of him, so she would always treasure what he told her and value them always.

And in staying with Alfred, even if she wants to leave too, she can feel as if she was paying back her Grandfather all those days he was so patient with her.

"You!"

Mikan was snapped back to the present when Alfred's voice rang out, followed by the raising of his hand.

She closed her eyes and tried not to feel what was coming.

* * *

_keep those reviews coming, pls!_

_they are my inspirations!_

_and motivations!_

_thanks for the added review of Guest!_


	10. Chapter 10

_minna-san, please reviews!_

_oh, and AvrilLavigne25-san, i would very much like to be friends too!_

_kyaaa! just thinking about it makes me really excited! hehe!_

* * *

Disclaimer: Even if I want to, never in a million years, will Gakuen Alice belong to me.

Baka! Baka! Baka!

At the sound of the familiar shot, Mikan opened her eyes and gaped at the sight before her. Hotaru stood in front of her, holding the Baka gun. Alfred was thrown a few miles away, since this is THE Baka gun we are talking about.

But what surprised her more was the look of anger in Hotaru's eyes.

"No one hurts this idiot but me."

With a groan, Alfred started to get up again. Looks like drunk people feel less pain and are able to recover quicker.

"What the hell?! You- how dare you do this to me?!"

"I dare because I am Hotaru Imai, you jerk."

"I don't care who you are, but you made that slave late! I missed dinner!"

"From now on, Mikan won't be living with you."

With that said, Hotaru turned around and grabbed Mikan. They quickly went to her car and Hotaru immediately drove away, leaving the drunken jerk behind still ranting about nonsense.

Meanwhile, Mikan couldn't believe it. All those days and nights she had to endure beatings and the chores she had to do every day.

She had never thought that Alfred would be waiting for her outside. Every morning, when Hotaru would pick her up, Alfred would still be sleeping in his bed. And every night when Mikan comes home from work, he would either be asleep too or waiting in the kitchen.

While Hotaru drove, she closed her eyes, still relieving the moment. And then she opened her eyes and looked at Hotaru in shock.

"I'm dreaming!"

"What?"

"I have to be! For one, you were totally out of character! Yes, yes, it was all just a dream…"

Baka! Baka! Baka!

"Ouch! What did you do that for?"

"Still dreaming?"

"Then, is it really over?"

"Mikan."

Hotaru looked at Mikan with her expressionless mask in place. But in her eyes, Mikan could see her concern and seeing that, tears started to fall from her cheeks and she cried.

Cried for her dead parents.

Cried for her dead grandfather.

Cried for the orphanage she had loved.

Cried for the day she met Alfred.

Cried for the beatings she received.

Cried for the numerous insults and chores.

Cried for the fact that it was all over.

She was leaving.

Never coming back again.

And now, she cried tears of joy.

She has Hotaru.

And Hotaru didn't comment at all. Merely placed her right hand on Mikan's cheek comfortingly. And they stayed that way until Hotaru stopped the car in front of Hotaru's apartment.

"We're here."

Back to the emotionless façade again.

But, Mikan smiled, I know that deep down that Hotaru loves me as much as I love her.

And with that in mind, Mikan quickly dried her tears, slapped her cheeks together and gave her best smile.

"Wow, Hotaru! I can't believe this is the first time you had brought me in here!"

(Hotaru's POV)

I was not surprised. Mikan went back to her usual self. But that is who she is. And knowing her, she's probably thinking that I love her.

Even though it was kinda true, she brings in money after all, I just couldn't see her suffer any longer.

I knew that when she paled hearing that she would be leaving the demon forever, she was thinking that the demon might get angry at her. Thinking that she doesn't want to make him suffer. Annoying.

Well I say, I had enough.

And what I say is what everyone should do. And I have never regretted it all.

I looked at Mikan, opened the door and was about to leave her outside when she scampered in just in time. She pouted at me and I merely shrugged. That is what she is, this is me. This is why we get along so easily. She's my best friend after all.

* * *

i think this will be the first and last chapter with Hotaru's POV...

_this is my first time making a first POV so please comment if there is anything wrong or if you liked it!_

_i tried hard to imagine what a cold, emotionless girl thinks about except for money, but Hotaru is a different species... in a good way! hehe!_

_gomenasai to everyone who feels disappointed..._

_but i will try to make another and many more!_

_(i don't want to experience the Baka gun myself. T_T)_

_anyways, please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_minna-san! i am very happy with all the reviews i got, so i will try my very best to live up to your expectations!_

_oh and GAotaku-san, i will try to make longer updates for you!_

_and also, thanks to the additional review xMikanNatsumex-san!_

_please enjoy!_

* * *

Disclaimer: Even if I want to, never in a million years, will Gakuen Alice belong to me.

Hotaru's apartment was not like her at all. It was neat, without a tool or gadget or any machine littering around. In fact, Mikan could swear that Hotaru doesn't live here at all.

She looked at Hotaru, her hands on her hips and pouting, "H-O-T-A-R-U! Where do you really live?"

Hotaru merely shrugged. "You don't need to know. Right now, all I want is to sleep."

But Mikan couldn't stop following her and spouting nonsense.

"Eh? But why is it so big?"

"Oooh, look Hotaru, there's only one bedroom! Let's sleep together!"

"Waahh! The bed is so soft!"

"Ne, Hotaru, how did you find this place?"

"Hotaru, how much did you spend on this place?"

At the mention of having wasted money, Hotaru popped a vein in anger. She turned around, her Baka gun loaded and pointed it straight at Mikan.

Without mercy, she shot Mikan in the forehead, causing her to hit the wall hard. After making sure that Mikan won't be able to speak again for a long time, she said "You idiot. The present money used right now is mine. But-" she let out a small grin that was truly evil. "I will be taking back my money from the money you earned."

Mikan gulped. When it comes to money, Hotaru was very ruthless and won't hesitate to do anything, even blackmail, in order to get what she wants. And what about the money she earned?

But even as Mikan was about to cry her eyes out, she remembered that Hotaru had helped her before in the financial matters.

She was about to drop from school a few months after she was adopted by Alfred. Her financial bills back then was supported by the orphanage. Now that she was no longer in their care, she couldn't handle the number of things she had to pay for.

Being only ten years old, Mikan was about to give up when Hotaru helped her.

Of course she didn't lend her money.

She presented Mikan to the scholarship program and, after seeing her intelligence, they readily agreed to pay all of Mikan's financial troubles until college.

Hotaru seeing this, applied for the program also.

Anyways, if Hotaru hadn't helped her, Mikan doubted that she would be able to enjoy living. It would help if the number of Baka shots she receives would lessen.

But that was Hotaru. And Hotaru being Hotaru is what Mikan loves the most. So all she has to do is look forward to a life without Alfred. A life where she could stay with Hotaru forever.

A life, where she was kicked out of her job. . .

Just thinking about the arrogant jerk who made her fired annoyed her all over again. Who is that Natsume Hyuuga to have so much influence over her Hotaru?

Don't care if they are cousins or not. Or even if he has loads of money enough to be Hotaru's money maker. Or that he is very handsome. Or that –

All right maybe he does matter too, a little bit.

Then tomorrow, she has to transfer jobs! And as a maid!

She run around the room in circles, not noticing that Hotaru was loading up her Baka gun. Again.

And when she spotted Hotaru, she jumped in an attempt to hug her.

Hotaru neatly avoided her and then hit her in the back of her head. Again.

"Baka. I want to sleep now. So stop wasting my time and go sleep on the floor."

"Eh?! But Hotaru! That bed is big enough to fit an elephant!"

Hotaru ignored her and climbed up the bed and tried to sleep.

A person can't sleep with another person in the room crying her eyes out.

That is, a normal person can't.

She pulled out another invention of hers. Hyper Earphones: designed to shut out any other sound around the user and scream you to oblivion., very useful when you are surrounded by annoying people who can't shut up. Recommended if the person is not scared of the Baka gun.

Hotaru finished talking to another person in thin air and put on the earphones. Finally some peace and quiet.

Mikan seeing that Hotaru would really leave her on the cold hard flood, sniffled and tried to make herself comfortable instead. Just then, she heard Hotaru say, "If you are going to continue that annoying sniffles of yours, just climb up but don't come near me."

Immediately, Mikan jumped up in joy and bounded towards the bed. Ignoring Hotaru's rule of not coming-near-her, she hugged Hotaru tight like a teddy bear and immediately fell asleep.

Hotaru, meanwhile was trying to extract herself from Mikan's grip, but when she heard the deep breathing of Mikan that indicates that she was already asleep, she stopped trying to escape.

As soon as she relaxed, Mikan's hold seemed warm, and oddly comforting. Satisfied that she was comfortable, Hotaru drifted off to sleep as well.

And that night, various mutterings were heard, but of different topics.

'Hotaru'

'money'

* * *

_i am starting to miss Natsume-sama!_

_tomorrow, tomorrow. . . she's gonna be a maid!_

_i can't wait!_

_please keep the reviews coming!_


	12. Chapter 12

_minna-san, i'm sorry to inform you that natsume -sama is not appearing yet. don't worry, i'm trying to hit my head while typing here. i really don't understand how this happened! i planned to see natsume-sama now!_

_anyways, GAotaku-san, i made it longer as you requested! tell me if you want it longer!_

_and krystle-san, i welcome you to my self-made party named PEOPLE WHO GIVES REVEIEWS TO ME! arigatou!_

* * *

Mikan's dream that night was bizarre. Her normal dreams were mostly consisted of a giant Hotaru with a giant Baka gun, sometimes she was surrounded by piles of food that were begging her to be eaten.

If we are talking nightmares, she'd simply dream of Alfred and his beating. Or being alone in the darkness where no one is around, not even Hotaru. The worst nightmare she had was when she was hunted by these eyes that just seemed to ooze menace.

This dream however, did not fit in those categories. Which is why it is bizarre in the first place. (duh)

She was in a room, bigger than anything she had ever seen. It was quite majestic and stunning. But Mikan could feel coldness here, and loneliness so acute, tears sprang at the corner of her eyes. It was completely white, and at first, she thought that no one was there, but she suddenly heard voices.

She followed them and tried to find the owner, but somehow, all she could see was the room.

_'Do you really want to die that bad?'_

**What was that? Dying? The owner of the voice seemed really angry at first, but she could feel the hurt there too.**

_'Why? Won't you be happier if I did?'_

**Such a cold voice, full of bitterness. Why do I feel like I had heard this voice somewhere before?**

_'Baka! Stop being so selfish!'_

**This time, the voice was definitely angry. The selfish part seemed to pertain to something else. As if dying was selfish because the speaker won't have anyone anymore. Maybe?**

_'I need to be stronger!'_

**Desperation and anger. Why? Why do you need to be stronger?**

_'Then let me help you!'_

**Why is being stronger so important? Who are you people?**

_'No.'_

**Please don't be sad. Let me help too. Just don't be sad.**

Suddenly, she saw the silhouettes of two people, definitely male. She tried to see more, but she was suddenly transported to another place, this time, some place she knew well. It was her old home.

Alfred was drunk again, no surprises there. He was holding his head in his hands and he was muttering something. The place was a wreck, the table upturned and everything thrown on the floor.

"That bitch! I'll hunt her down if it's the last thing I do! I'll make sure she'll wish she had never followed that dumb friend of her. Maybe I should start with that girl. She took my slave after all. Revenge is so sweet. I'll get you!"

With that still ringing in her ears, Mikan woke up gasping and her eyes frantic with fear. She looked for Hotaru and found the black-haired beauty looking at her with concern in her eyes.

"Mikan, what's wrong?"

With a sob, she threw herself into Hotaru's arms, for once not threatened by the Baka gun. She sobbed the whole story to her, the voices and everything up to what Alfred had said.

Hearing what the demon had said, Hotaru twitched in anger and she scowled and muttered, "I'll be looking forward to his revenge. he doesn't have Mikan's hard head after all. Let's see how long he can last."

Mikan sweat dropped at what Hotaru said and she laughed when Hotaru started polishing her Baka gun in preparation. She was relieved that Alfred won't be able to hurt her precious Hotaru so now she can sleep again.

Hotaru gave a slight smile when she saw Mikan's face relax and finally laughed. It has already been a hard day for her, judging from the bruises she had spotted all over Mikan;s body when she was changing clothes.

Add to the meeting she had with her arrogant cousin Hyuuga Natsume and got kicked out of her job, by her best friend nonetheless.

And now, she had to work under Hyuuga, and as a maid at that. Mikan had never been good at following orders exactly, especially if she doesn't like the person she is serving. But as for Hotaru, she can only grin in anticipation of seeing Hyuuga's world turned upside down by an idiot named Mikan.

Even with the possibility of their secret exposed, Hotaru already knows that Mikan will know the secret, Hotaru knew that a lot of thngs were gonna change in Hyuuga's lifestyle the same way her lifestyle was disrupted.

Hotaru just might admit to herself that she is a sadist.

Just as Mikan was about to fall back asleep, she was interrupted by Hotaru.

"Mikan, get up."

"I wanna sleep!"

"You're starting your new work today."

"It's still evening Hotaru!"

"No, it's 5 am already."

"Eh, but it's still dark!"

"That's because the curtains are closed, idiot."

"Five more minutes!"

"No."

"Three!"

"No."

"Two! And that's my final deal."

"One."

"Okay!"

"Time's up."

"WHAT?"

"You wasted 5 minutes in talking."

"I did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"You just did. Now go take a bath."

Mikan stared in amazement at Hotaru, who had just pushed her into the bathroom and slammed the door. She could never win against Hotaru. Sighing, she smiled as she thought, 'Yup, that's my Hotaru after all!'

After taking her bath, she had noticed that Hotaru had thoughtfully placed her favorite scented strawberries shampoo and soap (insert Mikan's full on lovey-dovey face here), she went back to their room to face the barrel of Hotaru's Baka gun.

"Eeeeppp! What did I do now?!"

"You took too long in the shower, baka."

"Ah?! Hotaru, I took a bath just as fast as usual! My usual 10 minutes!"

"Idiot! I'm going to take a bath here too, remember?"

"Aahh! That's right!"

"To think that you could forget me that easily, you owe me."

With that, Hotaru left for the bathroom and left Mikan afraid for her life. As she was about to stay in that position until Hotaru forgives her, Hotaru's voice rang out, "If I come out here with you not yet dressed, your debt will go twice as higher."

No one dares to disobey the Ice Queen. Not even Mikan.

* * *

_the next chapter. . . it HAS to have natsume-sama!_

_please leave reviews!_


	13. Chapter 13

_i'm sorry for not being able to update yesterday!_

_my classmates wanted a food trip in our house to celebrate being out of high school, so. . ._

_ahh, arigatou Guest-san for correcting my mistake! i'll be careful from now on! also, Gowler-san, thanks for your support!_

_Kristie 12310-san, you don't sound bossy or like a beggar at all! krystle-san, i am now adding natsume-sama!_

_hehe, arigatou minna-san for enjoying and supporting my fanfic!_

* * *

Disclaimer: Everyone, it is kinda lazy to make disclaimers every time. WE ALL KNOW THAT I AM NEVER GOING TO OWN GAKUEN ALICE! IT IS ALL THE WORK OF THE GREAT HIGUCHI TACHIBANA-SENSEI!

"Waahh, Hotaru! Th-this is. . ."

Mikan and Hotaru, as you would have guessed are now standing in front of a house. No, wait, a mansion. No, maybe a palace?

Whatever it is, the place really is something to look at. The gates itself are magnificent, painted gold and with the highest level of security. When they were admitted inside, the first thing that they saw was the house that would look much better on the cover of a book called "The Most Amazing House Ever".

There was a man waiting for them in front of the doors to the house. When Mikan and Hotaru approached him, the man was staring at Mikan in open admiration.

Mikan still has her hair in pigtails and the baggy clothes that she always wears. Hotaru had somehow managed to get all of her things from the house. When Mikan asked her how she managed to do that, Hotaru merely shrugged and said that she had ordered for someone to retrieve everything while they were driving towards the apartment.

The same scene from the restaurant where people ogled her, Hotaru could only roll her eyes at the denseness of Mikan at her own beauty. But she can't blame them, for Hotaru herself was secretly smiling inside.

However, the man looked like he couldn't snap out of it so she cleared her throat a little. That did the trick, and with a slight blush, he finally introduced himself.

"Good morning. I am your guide for today. Master Hyu-, I mean, Master will be arriving shortly and he told me to show you the whole house." With that said, he turned around and started to show them the place.

"Ne, Hotaru" Mikan whispered as she and Hotaru followed the guide, "Did you know that I would be working for a guy?"

"Yes."

"Then, do you know his name? I was certain that the guide was about to say the name but he stopped short. Or is it my imagination?"

"Hmm." Hotaru answered nonchalantly. But deep inside, she thought, 'I knew it. Mikan can be quite intelligent at times. I am so going to win that bet.' With a malicious grin, she thought back to when the guide was about to say the surname Hyuuga.

Only her piercing glare was able to stop him just in time. It was a good thing that Mikan did not notice that the state-of-the-art security around the mansion was similar to hers. She was the one who invented the security after all. And considering that she lives here too, of course, they are granted immediate access to the place.

Now, for the bet that she was talking about, let's allow the two evil masterminds to explain.

FLASHBACK:

Before Mikan came barging in the office, Hotaru and Natsume had already discussed about the arrangements on Mikan being a maid.

"Hyuuga, don't underestimate her. She's intelligent enough to find out about the secret."

"With the way that polka-dotted pantied girl acts, I doubt it, Imai."

"Are you seriously an idiot? Have you forgotten the last time you hired a normal girl?"

"Shut up Imai!"

"If she ends up the same way as that girl, I will send you to another universe, dear cousin."

"And I'm telling you, she won't find out."

"Are you willing to bet on it?"

"Hn."

"Fine. If she manages to find out about the secret in one day, you owe me 3 million rabbits." [I'll explain it!]

"If she doesn't?"

"It won't happen. But if she stupidly doesn't, I will give this back."

Hotaru help up a picture of Natsume grinning, more like smirking, at Mikan. To anyone who knows THE Natsume Hyuuga (practically everyone) he doesn't act like that towards a girl. If the photo is in a fan girl's hand, she would treasure it forever, after cutting off Mikan's face. But in Imai's hands. . .

Natsume shuddered to think of what would happen.

"Deal."

"Oh, and by the way Hyuuga, don't you dare do anything perverted to that baka."

END OF FLASHBACK

This is Hotaru Imai we are talking about.

She will make sure that some _idiots_ will accidentally show Mikan the secret. Call it cheating, but she isn't about to let that 3 million rabbits go. Not to mention, losing that money-making photo. Of course, Hotaru had already made millions of fire-proofed copies just in case.

She was so lost in her evil blackmailing schemes that she forgot about Mikan.

"Aaahhh!"

Startled, she looked up and saw what the fuss was all about. In front of them, a flying guy was battling with a levitating table controlled by a bald guy on the ground.

When they saw Mikan and Hotaru, with the guide who had face-palmed himself, the table immediately came crashing down and the flying boy landed. They stared in shock at the obviously normal girl in front of them and gulped at the expression on Hotaru's face.

Then, another boy came in, saying "Yo, guys! Natsume's back!"

He stopped short when he looked at the scene in front of him.

"Oh no! Natsume-sama is gonna kill us!" (the guide)

"Hotaru-san is taking pictures again." (the flying boy) [I'll introduce them later]

"The Ice Queen looks evil again." (the levitating one) [you know what I mean]

"A boy was flying—and then, a table—it was- I mean- what the hell?" (Mikan)

"I am going to get so much money. Get out of my head Koko." (Hotaru)

At the last part, the boy who was saying all those sentences stopped but he still continued smiling. Mikan looked at him in surprise. 'He can read minds?'

"He can read minds?" Koko said.

Before Mikan could be shocked any further, the door slammed open again, revealing a raven-haired guy. As Mikan looked at him, her mouth opened in surprise and she pointed an accusing finger at the newcomer.

"YOU!" she screamed, her face reddening at the same time.

"Me." The accused guy answered calmly, a slight smirk gracing his handsome face.

"I-what-where-who-argh!" Mikan growled, her face getting redder at the second.

"I think you're forgetting that you are here for a job."

When Mikan stared at him in disbelief, he smirked again.

"You're my maid now, Polka Dots."

"Wow, I really don't like you right now." Mikan whipped her head towards the guy who spoke.

"It really is true! You can read minds! It wasn't a dream! I really saw that boy flying and the table levitating! And that the arrogant jerk Natsume Hyuuga is in front of me!"

The mind reader stared in fascination at Mikan after reading aloud the last sentence. Arrogant jerk? This was the first girl who had ever thought about that! This was going to be interesting. And then, he felt a much stronger wave of thought, filled with menace.

Unable to stop himself from being curious, he opened his mouth and blurted out the words he can hear.

"What the hell? She already learned about the secret. Are you guys an idiot or what! Koko, if you don't stop reading my mind, I'm going to burn you to a crisp!"

Hotaru merely smirked. "Thanks Koko, Kitsuneme and Mochiage. I knew I can count on your stupidity. I am going to be rich."

Mikan stared at them all wide eyed and promptly fainted.

* * *

_Minna-san!please leave me more reviews! oh yeah, and advices too!_

_arigatou!_


	14. Chapter 14

_minna-san! i'm sorry for not being able to update my story for a long while now!_

_jen-san_

_AvrilLavigne25-san_

_xMikanNatsumex-san_

_thank you for the support and for taking the time to leave reviews! i will update for all of you!_

* * *

The room was in chaos.

The guide was stammering apologies while the three idiots were pointing the blame on each other. Meanwhile, Hotaru calmly dragged the unconscious Mikan over to the couch with the help of one of her inventions.

Then, she held out her hand.

Natsume reluctantly gave her the money.

It wasn't as if the money was important to him. His pride was on the line here especially that damned picture of him smirking.

He was going to forever regret this one.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" he shouted, already past his patience.

Thankfully, everyone did shut up, with Imai smirking and taking pictures as usual. He glared at her and was about to speak when they heard a moan.

"W-what? Hotaru?" the girl on the couch sat up slowly, rubbing her head.

He held his breath. Maybe she would think that it was all just a dream.

Kitsuneme flew over to her and said, "Look, she's awake!"

Yeah, or maybe not.

He directed a glare at the still-flying Kitsuneme and he heard Koko speak out his mind.

"Would it kill you to use your legs for a while, Kitsuneme? Koko, stop reading my mind or I will personally burn you down." The said guy immediately shut up, his creepy smile still on his face.

This was a lot harder than he thought.

"Oh my god! You can fly! Hotaru, look at him, he can fly!"

"I can see that idiot."

Mikan had already gotten past the shock, it would seem. She bounded out of the couch, excitedly running around like a child.

"How can you do that? Is that magic? Or just a trick? Come on, show me!" she said.

Kitsuneme for once, looked as if he had no reply to give to the brunette. He landed back down and said, "Aren't you even creeped out? Most people would have tried to run away, you know?"

At that, Hotaru snorted and hit Mikan on the back of her head. "When this idiot becomes like most-people is the day that I give up my blackmailing schemes."

Koko and Mochiage quickly came forward and introduced themselves, excitedly telling her what they can do. Mikan nodded and seemed to take it all in stride until Koko asked, "Do you understand now?"

She promptly shook her head.

Everyone stared at her in disbelief, except for Hotaru.

When the guys looked like they wanted to start over again, Hotaru pulled out her Baka gun and shot them all down.

"You idiots might want to sit down and talk about this in a mature way, not like the children you all are." Hotaru said coldly.

They all gathered around the living room and Hotaru began the story.

"A long time ago", Hotaru started. "How long ago?" Mikan interrupted. Hotaru shot her again, but this time, it came with a tape that conveniently shut her mouth.

"A long time ago, there was only one continent. And by a major decision, the continent was called Alice. It was ruled by a gentle queen and a fair king that the people all loved. And for a long time, their time was peaceful and everything was perfect.

Until King Izumi's brother revolted. His name was Kuonji and he hated King Izumi more than he hated anyone else. He believed that because he was older, he deserved to be the king. But the people had voted for King Izumi and he was chosen by their parents, so he could do nothing about it.

He patiently waited for the right opportunity to strike and gathered people who also hated the king. Even so, he knew that they would still be sorely outnumbered from the guards and soldiers that protect the palace. What he needed was something out of this world. Something magical.

He found his answer with Queen Yuka. Everyone knew that Kuonji wanted Yuka to be his bride and had courted her for a long time. When Yuka was finally about to accept him, Izumi entered the picture and swept her off her feet.

What most people didn't know was that Queen Yuka was a descendant of the Goddess of Magick, Alicia. Only Izumi knew that she had received a rainbow-colored stone as a heritage that, if broken, would release magical powers throughout the land.

Kuonji found out about it when he overheard Queen Yuka and King Izumi talking about what to do with it when they passed on. Kuonji stole the stone and broke it right in front of Queen Yuka. As the magic spread throughout the land, Queen Yuka did the only thing she could do to prevent Kuonji from reaching her people: she asked for help from Alicia and the Goddess had split the land into seven.

Not long after, Stones appeared and had told the whole story to the people. In honor of the Goddess Alicia and their once peaceful continent, they decided to call the strange power they acquired as Alice.

Soon, they found out that their power was very varied and in each continent, seven powers grew to be quite powerful and feared: Fire, Ice, Electricity, Pheromones, Transformation, Death and Nullification.

Now, we simply classify them into five groups: Latent Ability, Somatic Ability, Technology Ability, Special Ability and Dangerous Ability." Hotaru finished.

Everyone looked at Mikan in expectation and she blinked a couple of times before she finally removed the tape and said one word, "Wow."

She was still in Dreamland when Natsume went over and knocked on her head.

"Oi. I don't want to waste time waiting for your slow brain to get this. Let's get this over and done with." he said in a very annoyed tone.

Mikan responded to his glare with one of her own. "Then you shouldn't have fired me from my perfectly good job and hired me as your maid." she pointed out.

As they both continued their glaring contest, the three idiots whispered to Hotaru, "I can't believe a girl can actually stand up to THE Natsume Hyuuga. Who is this girl?"

Hotaru merely smirked evilly as she started taking pictures, "She's my money-maker."

By this time, Mikan was standing up and shouting at Natsume, "I don't care if you just hired me! You can just fire me now!"

"Are you out of your mind? I had to give up that picture to Imai just to get her to fire you!"

"Well, you shouldn't have done that in the first place! What do you want with me anyway?"

"I told you I need a maid!"

"And I'm telling you, there are hundreds of women available!"

"I don't need another love-sick female drooling over me!"

"You are way too arrogant and way too rude for women to drool over you!"

"Women don't have brains enough to know that."

"Excuse me? Did you just insult the female race in front of me? You are so egoistical!"

As they continued to bicker, Hotaru stood up and said, "Well, as you guys continue to act like an old married couple, I want to sleep so, good night and don't disturb my sleep."

When Mikan heard that, she broke off from another glaring contest and hurried after Hotaru. "You're going to sleep? It's not even dark yet!"

Hotaru raised an eyebrow at her, "Does it need to be dark for me to sleep? And by the way Mikan, you'd better start acting like a maid or I'll get mad at you."

As Mikan stared at Hotaru's retreating back, the three guys passed her and looked at her sympathetically. They didn't want to be alone with Natsume right now, not when they are the reason why Mikan found out about the secret so easily.

But Natsume, for once, wasn't even thinking about them. He smirked at Mikan when he heard that she was supposed to follow every order of his, or risk the anger of her best friend.

When Mikan turned back to him, he had that arrogant smirk pasted on his face. Mikan glared at him and said, "Don't start."


	15. Chapter 15

_Minna-san! there will be more mysteries to solve, so please read and enjoy!_

_oh, and i love your reviews! arigatou!_

* * *

Mikan was seriously thinking of killing Natsume Hyuuga. Problem is, there are too many complications not to mention that it's against everything she believes in to kill a person, no matter how annoying he might be.

But really, she was starting to get used to being a maid. It was only two weeks after that hell of a first day and since then, she hadn't seen a hint of Natsume Hyuuga.

Scratch that. She hadn't seen anyone at all. Considering how big the mansion was, she had visions of butlers and maids everywhere. Instead, all she got was the whole place to herself and an arrogant boss. She hasn't even seen that guide who brought them here in the first place.

FLASHBACK:

Right after everyone was gone, Natsume gave her three orders; one: to clean the whole place up, two: to provide meals every day and three: to never enter his room.

Mikan rolled her eyes at the last order but nodded. Natsume turned around and started to leave when Mikan asked him where she was going to sleep. He waved his hand around in the general terms of I-don't-care-do-whatever-you-want.

In a huff, Mikan started exploring the mansion. It was just like every mansion she had read about but there was a certain coldness here, as if the owner merely had the place look like this to show off his money. Frowning, Mikan thought about the few things that she knew about her new boss and could see him doing it and then locking himself up in one room.

She soon found out that the living room she was guided in was not through the front door as she had thought. It was through the side with the sliding glass doors, and she could see a blooming garden with every flower possible. She decided to explore it later when she was finished touring the house.

She found the kitchen and the dining room on the opposite side of the living room and found them just as extravagant. She also found out that the table that Mochiage had levitated was the dining room table.

In front of the great front door was the grand hallway and its glittering chandelier. Leading the way up was the grand staircase with intricate markings. Finding out which was Natsume's room was obvious. There were only five rooms. Two on each side and two on the other and the largest one smack in the middle.

She chose the one farthest to his room and had her breath knocked out of her. It was such a marvelous room, done in a velvety color of dark violet that reminded her of Hotaru's eyes.

Which reminded her. Although Hotaru had told the history of their alice, and Mochiage, Koko and Kitsuneme had told theirs, Hotaru and Natsume had remained silent. As she thought about it, she was opening the closets and drawers. When she saw that there were already clothes in them, she thought that the room was occupied.

However, when she was about to close the closet, she realized that the clothes were hers. Confused, she searched the room and found a note on the large bed.

_Mikan,_

_Good choice on the room. Better be a good maid because I'm getting money out of it._

_Hotaru_

Well what did she expect from the Ice Queen? Pouting, Mikan decided to call Hotaru and give her a piece of her mind. As expected, it went to voicemail, but even Hotaru had anticipated that.

_Mikan, I had told you that I was going to sleep. Don't disturb me with your whining on why I didn't leave a longer message. Goodbye._

Mikan threw her phone back on the bed in frustration. She should have known. Hotaru hated being disturbed more than anyone she knows. Although that may change now that she knew Natsume. She fell asleep wondering how her new life would be.

END OF FLASHBACK

But that had no concern as to why she wants to kill Natsume. She had quickly fallen into a routine for her every day activities. Every morning, after waking up early, she prepares breakfast for Natsume. Then she leaves and quickly cleans the whole mansion. After that, she goes back to the dining room and she cleans up the table.

And she finds Natsume's annoying note.

_Hey stupid maid, clean the house, understand? I am actually paying you and Imai both, so you'd better make it worthwhile._

_Your Boss_

It's not like he even needed to say it. Every day, she also receives messages from Hotaru. Normally, she would have been stuck in a happy cloud all day, but after reading the text, she wanted to add another reason why she hates Natsume Hyuuga.

_Mikan, Natsume is your new boos now, not me. Therefore, you won't be seeing me for a long time._

God, she wanted to curse the day she met Natsume Hyuuga.

And on some days, his messages simply insult her. From head to foot. Her hairstyle, her fashion sense, her attitude, her cleaning and even how she breathes! Seriously, how can he even know that when he hasn't seen her since that first day?

She endured the stupid letters for four days until she finally snapped. She could find the damn letters everywhere and each one making her angrier. How can he know so much? In suspicion, she searched for cameras but can't find any.

On the fifth day, she read the letter, turned it over and wrote on the back:

_To the stupidest, most annoying, arrogant Boss Natsume Hyuuga_

_If you are so annoyed by how I cleaned the living room, why don't you do it yourself? Better yet, fire me so I can go back to my beloved Hotaru!_

_Your 'useless maid who can't do anything right' Mikan_

After she wrote the letter, she quickly went to the garden before she could change her mind. She didn't even know if Natsume would be able to read her reply. Thinking about it, she should have written the letter _before_ she gave him breakfast.

Too late to go back now. Before she realized it, it was already lunchtime and she was hungry. Thankfully, she doesn't have to prepare lunch for him because he's out and by the time he returns, she's asleep. Hotaru had already told her that Natsume takes his lunch and dinner during work. Life as a model must be tougher than she thought.

Eating lunch alone brought back memories. Her bruises have nearly disappeared and her life with Alfred only seems like a bad dream. Every day, she would visit every corner of the mansion and she would imagine that she was a princess. And every time her mind thinks about royalty, she remembers the story of the gentle Queen Yuka and the fair King Izumi.

She never heard about what happened to them after the continent separated into seven. Now that she thinks about it, there seemed to be a lot of things Hotaru hadn't told her about. She was itching to know more, but Natsume didn't think to put a library in his too big of a mansion.

Her life was boring.

No, actually, her life stupidly boring.

When she was with Alfred, at least there was another human being in the house. She missed Hotaru. She missed her coworkers, even if they were not that close. She even missed the energy the three idiots bring, for the short time that she met them. Natsume? Nah, he can go annoy someone else.

No, she can't lie to herself.

In truth, she could have just ignored those stupid notes, but she can't bring herself to do it when she remembers that he wrote them. From the first time that she saw him, there was a feeling that she had seen him before. Those rare crimson eyes that looked at her coldly, she felt safe that he won't hurt her. His messy hair just urges her fingers to run through them, sexy lips and a guy every male envies and every female wants. And he chooses her to be his maid.

She must be going nuts from the days she was alone. Of course. That must be it.

Just as she was about to rip her hair out in frustration, her phone rang. Since only Hotaru has her number, she answered eagerly. "What is it Hota-chan?"

"Mikan, I'm dropping off Natsume."

"Eh? But it's just noon?"

"Just wait by the gates."

When Hotaru finally came by, Mikan was still confused. As an unconscious Natsume was brought in to the living room, she could see what made Hotaru so urgent in bringing Natsume back.

She has just laid her hand on his forehead when he opened his eyes and frowned at her.

"You're sick."


End file.
